


Peter Parker's Parental Support Group

by Sciencelings



Series: Peter Parker's Almost Parents [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May is a nurse, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, irondad discord made me do it, little fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciencelings/pseuds/Sciencelings
Summary: A tiny fic for fun, just what May and Tony text about when the other is taking care of Peter





	Peter Parker's Parental Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wrote this on discord but if you guys like the idea I can do more

(October 9th, 2016, 11:47 pm) 

TS sent a picture, the picture is of Peter who fell asleep on a work table in the lab, his curls have been recently brushed back out of his face and there was a slightly old looking blanket resting on the boys back. 

TS: I think your kid might have to stay the night... 

MP: I knew he wasn’t getting enough sleep! It’s fine with me as long as you don’t keep him in a room where there’s an explosion waiting to happen... 

TS: will do. Does he normally sleep in weird positions? 

MP: a couple days ago he fell asleep upside down on the ceiling... hold on, I have a pic 

MP sent a picture 

TS: Holy shit. You have a weird kid.

MP: goodnight tony...

(October 27th, 2016, 8:36 pm) 

Tony: Peter’s going to give my a heart attack one day...

May: What’d he do this time 

Tony: he got into a fight to break up a illegal dog fighting ring 

May: he would do that even if he didn’t have powers. Is he okay? 

Tony: yeah, his suit called me when he started taking on ten guys at once.

Tony: He wants to keep on of the pitbulls 

Tony: May help, he’s doing a weird face

May: he activated puppy eyes didn’t he. 

Tony: well I have a dog now I guess 

Tony: Peter says her name is Tessa 

Tony sent a picture of Peter in his Spider-Man suit without the mask, smiling as he was hugging a slightly malnourished looking gray dog. 

May: You’re such a pushover

May: that is pretty fucking adorable though 

(December 21st, 2016, 3:29 pm) 

Spider-Aunt: A little bird told me that someone is spending Christmas alone...

IronDad: Peppers family doesn’t like me but it’s fine. I don’t like Christmas all that much anyway. 

Spider-Aunt: you’re coming to our place and that’s final. Pete already has a present for you. 

IronDad: he knows I can buy everything I want right?

Spider-Aunt: not everything. It’ll be better than being alone. 

IronDad: thanks for the offer... I’ll see if it’ll work out 

Spider-Aunt: I’ll even let you bring one of your robots

IronDad: Ok you got be there. 

Spider-Aunt: pls don’t bring the one that will trash my house

IronDad: I guess I’m not bringing any robots… 

(December 25th, 2016, 10:50 pm) 

Spider-Mom sent a picture of Peter and Tony wearing matching Iron Man themed sweaters, smiling in front of a christmas tree with a pitbull puppy sleeping on Peter’s lap. Everyone in the photo is fast asleep. 

Spider-Mom: When you boys wake up, I’ll be at work. I’ll tell you if anyone tried to stick their new Christmas presents up their butt. 

(December 26th, 2016, 9:25 am)

Spider-Mom: Wii remote up the bum. I fucking knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as Science-lings and Queer-Xmen. I'd love to see if you guys want more of this kind of thing. (I've never written anything so short)


End file.
